Toi avant moi
by Selienna
Summary: Steve revient d'un petit séjour en Corée du nord. Son absence a été douloureuse à Danny qui doit faire face au pire des ennemis pour retrouver son amant : L'administration. McDanno.


Coucou ! Voici une autre petite fic que je vous met ici ! Bonne lecture !

Toi avant moi.

Bzzzz Bzzzzz

Danny sursauta légèrement dans son lit. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux - ci semblèrent refuser de lui obéir.

Bzzz bzzzz

La main de Daniel se leva pour aller mollement se perdre sur son visage et il commença à se frotter les yeux jusqu'à ce que ceux - ci acceptent de demeurer ouvert. Il put alors à ce moment jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil.

1 heure du matin.

Bzzz bzzz

Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure là pendant son jour de congé ?

Danno attrapa mollement son portable, le sentant vibrer une dernière fois dans sa main. Il l'approcha de son visage et appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage. La lumière de l'écran jaillit de l'objet maudit lui faisant brusquement fermer les yeux. Williams attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à les rouvrir et fixer la lumière pour s'habituer. Le portable ne vibrant plus il put lire dessus:

" 1 appel manqué Steve McGarrett. "

Le lieutenant bondit brusquement pour s'asseoir dans le lit se provoquant un léger mal de tête. Il tapa le code de son répondeur et approcha l'objet de son oreille palpitant.

" Si vous voulez écouter vos message, tapez 1. "

Mais bien sûr qu'il voulait les entendre ! Légèrement énervé il " frappa " sur la touche 1 et attendit. C'est alors qu'une voix familière un peu fatigué, mais semblant être heureuse retentit.

" Salut Danno. Ca ne m'étonne pas de ne pas t'avoir au téléphone il me semble qu'il doit être tôt là Hawaïï. "

Le blond grommela et attendit la suite.

" Cependant, je tenais quand même à te prévenir que mon retour de Corée du nord a été avancé. Alors, je reviens aujourd'hui. On me dépose au Q.G du 5.0. A tout à l'heure Danno. "

Le plus petit posa le téléphone sur le lit bien que la voix mécanique du répondeur continue à lui parler de plus belle. Steve revenait ... Aujourd'hui. Il se repassait la voix émue et soulagée de son amant. Et il sentit une vague de joie l'envahir. Ainsi que ... de la frustration. Mais pourquoi fallait - il qu'il soit au courant au dernier moment ? Comment préparer un accueil digne de ce nom à Streven et être au Q.G pour lui au bon moment, s'il était averti le jour même du retour. Le père de famille jura et se leva précipitamment. En enfilant son pantalon il se remémora le mois passé.

Le capitaine de corvette était parti environ trente jours plus tôt. Wo Fat avait été aperçu en Corée du nord. Et évidemment le brun avait voulu le poursuivre ou au moins trouver des traces de ses agissements frauduleux sur le terrain. Il avait donc pris la décision de se rendre dans ce lointain pays. Bien sûr Daniel c'était immédiatement proposé pour l'accompagner. Mais aussitôt Steve avait refusé. C'était soi - disant trop dangereux. Inutile de dire que l'argument n'avait absolument pas fonctionné. Par contre, il se souviendrait toujours du regard de McGarrett au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin quelqu'un de confiance reste à la tête de l'équipe à Hawaïï, pour que l'unité spéciale garde sa force et son identité et pour que le gouverneur ni touche pas. Comment refuser en entendant la voix douce et le regard pénétrant de son amant lui dire qu'il était la seule personne en qui il avait assez confiance pour cette tâche ?

Il était donc resté. En partie à contre - cœur. Mais il comprenait l'importance de la tâche que l'on lui avait confiée et était touché de l'intensité de la confiance que Steve lui vouait.

Danny finit d'enfiler sa chemise et passa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans la glace, il fit un rapide bilan de sa personne : Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais il était approximativement fréquentable. Danno attrapa son trousseau de clé et sorti en vitesse.

Il dût presque faire le tour de l'île pour pouvoir trouver un vendeur ouvert à cette heure - ci. Et pourtant l'idée d'accueillir le brun sans une petite douceur le rendait rageur. Il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Il finit par trouver une petite échoppe touristique ouverte à toute heure s'adressant aux personnes du jour comme de la nuit. Pénétrant dans la boutique fortement réchauffé, Danny dépassa le vendeur en lui adressant un rapide " bonjour. " Celui -ci leva les yeux de son journal et suivi légèrement du regard le nouveau arrivant. Danno erra dans les rayons notant furtivement ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Il hésitait entre des ballons, des chocolats ou des fleurs. Son choix s'arrêta finalement sur le premier trouvant cela assez original tout en conservant l'idée d'un retour au pays.

Williams paya rapidement le vendeur et reprit sa voiture en direction du Q.G. Il pénétra dans les locaux en tenant fermement les trois ficelles dans sa main et s'avança vers le bureau du gouverneur : C'était probablement lui qui recevrait Steve pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu, ou qui serait le mieux informé sur son arrivée. Se stoppant devant le bureau de la secrétaire il s'adressa à elle :

" Bonjour. J'aimerais savoir quand vont arriver ici les hommes qui sont en Corée."

La jeune femme le dévisagea, jeta, un coup d'oeil aux ballons qui trottaient en haut des ficelles et répondit :

" Je suis désolé, le gouverneur n'a pas prévu d'arriver, ni de rendez - vous pour aujourd'hui. "

Abasourdi Daniel la regarda avec insistance ce qui sembla accentuer son malaise. Baissant vivement les yeux sur son clavier, la secrétaire commença à tapoter dessus, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et tourna l'écran vers Williams.

" Voilà l'agenda de monsieur le gouverneur. Comme vous le voyez, il n'a rien de prévu pour ce matin, il s'occupe dans son bureau de papier et coup de fil important. "

Danno commençait à paniquer. Steve ne revenait donc pas aujourd'hui ? Une douleur dû à l'idée de revivre son absence s'immisça dans le cœur du lieutenant. Soupirant , il demanda à la jeune fille :

' Se pourrait - il que vous ne soyez pas au courant d'une des visites de M. le Gouverneur ou qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite dans son agenda. "

" Non. répondit - elle. Tout, même les rendez - vous les plus confidentiels, transite par moi. "

Désespéré et clairement énervé par la bureaucratie et l'administration le plus petit lança :

" Mais il est OU alors, le vol qui vient de Corée ? "

La pauvre secrétaire sursauta et bégaya :

" Je ... désolé ... peux ... pas vous renseigner. "

Le père de famille sentit la colère lui monter au nez et se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à rapidement sortir s'il ne voulait pas mettre en pièce l'ordinateur, voir peut - être qui sait la salle entière. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, perdu, le gouverneur attiré par les décibels de parole, un peu plus élevé que la moyenne fréquentant son bureau , entra dans la pièce. Il aperçut Daniel et celui - ci se figea en le voyant.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous lieutenant Williams ?" demanda t -il cordialement.

" Oui, murmura Danny, vous pouvez me dire où est le vol qui ramène Steven. "

Les yeux de Danno pétillaient, inquiets, sous la pression qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son amant.

L'Homme politique soupira et répondit :

" Suite à la suspicion d'une menace terroriste on a détourné leur avion vers un autre aéroport et on leur a interdit de téléphoner jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Actuellement une voiture ramène chaque homme directement à son domicile. M. McGarrett ne me fera son rapport que demain. "

Au fur et à mesure que le blond comprenait chaque parole, différentes émotions se lisaient sur son visage. L'inquiétude, puis le soulagement accompagné d'un peu de colère pour finir par rester interdit.

" Donc en ce moment Steven est ... "

" Chez vous." compléta le gouverneur avec cette fois - ci un petit sourire.

Le plus petit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se retourna sans rien dire et fila dans sa voiture. Sur la route il roula rapidement, bien que loin de la vitesse qu'employait Steve quand il poursuivait les suspects. Il était juste presser et sous pression ce qui le faisait accéléré.

Arrivé devant la maison, le père de famille ne gara pas à proprement parler la voiture se contentant de l'arrêter en plein milieu de l'allée et d'en sortir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison dont il remarqua que l'étage inférieur était éclairé. Attrapant les ballons qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière du véhicule, Daniel se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas empressé. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal, de peur de ne pas trouver son amant et d'impatience de le revoir. Il atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit. Le couloir était allumé et automatiquement Danny se dirigea vers le salon, lui aussi éclairé.

En entrant il vit tout de suite Steve, debout devant le canapé, qui tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Ils se toisèrent un instant, le temps de comprendre et de réaliser qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Puis Danno ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Steven le devança :

" Bienvenue à la maison. " lui dt - il doucement.

Le lieutenant resta interdit un moment, l'air un peu bête. Tout ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis le fit fondre. Le sourire amusé de McGarrett de lui avoir volé sa réplique alors que c'était lui qui revenait d'un long voyage, l'amour qu'il voyait dans ses yeux rarement aussi pétillant et le soulagement dû au fait qu'il venait de réaliser en entendant sa voix que son homme était de retour.

Serrant plus fort la corde des ballons, il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de son homme et passa ses bras autour de lui l'enlaçant. Il reçut en retour l'étreinte forte des bras de son amant.

" Je t'aime. " murmura la voix étouffée par l'émotion de Danny.

" Je t'aime aussi. " lui répondit Steven en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Fin.


End file.
